Revenge
by Cryostasis Wonderland
Summary: One Shot. Wesker finally get his revenge on Jill.


**[A/N]: This is my first Resident Evil fanfic so be nice! :D Yes, this is a one shot. I might turn this into a story, but I have to see if people like it or not. Enjoy! :D**

**Revenge**

"Oh, poor, poor Jill…" Wesker said as he infected her with venom. "Who will save you now?" Jill tried to speak, but she was very weak. She groaned in pain. "I…" Wesker grinned. "I… don't understand how…" Silence filled the lab. "You don't understand what, hmm? Why this venom is eating away carelessly at your blood?

Why you are going to die right here?" Jill looked into Wesker's eyes. She could see the evil in his eyes. She thought he was supposed to be "saving" the world. She thought he was _dead_. "Jill, sweetheart, can you see that timer over there?" Wesker informed Jill as he pointed to the ominous looking timer with the words: "LIFE SUPPLY: 75%".

"Every few minutes, your oxygen and blood supply decreases by five percent. It's not too long until _you_ are in my state," Wesker took a deep breath, "dead." The timer now stood at sixty percent. Jill was started to become pale and her hair was falling out by the clumps.

"You… son of a––" Wesker flipped a switch which electrocuted Jill. Wesker smirked. "Your pain brings me pleasure. You are no savor, nor are you a hero. You are pathetic. It is I, Albert Wesker, who will save the world from its demise and oppression. I must kill you––it is all a part of my plan. So, you see, Jill, you must die!"

Wesker shouted and electrocuted Jill once more. Jill glanced over at the timer and realized that she was going to die. Wesker walked over to the lab table that Jill was strapped to, and began to look into her eyes. He could see the pain and suffering, torment and torture that she was going through in what seemed to be the last minutes of her life, and he was enjoying every minute of it.

Jill struggled to not look at him, but Wesker made sure that the last tying that Jill would see before she died was her killer, her executioner. "Death is imminent and inevitable. Just look at your friends..." Wesker chanted as he directed Jill's attention to Ada, Carlos, Chris, Claire, and Leon. They were all in cryostasis.

"Look familiar? I did this for two reasons: the first is obviously so that wouldn't be able to help you. The second… Well, I'm going to use your friends to make me more robust. It's a simple process, really. I just use their blood and cells and fuse them together with mine." Jill's eyes were in dismay. Again, she struggled to speak. She succeeded, however, in blurting out a few words. "You… can't… do… this… " Jill spoke hoarsely. She looked back over at the timer again. Thirty-five percent of life supply remaining in Jill's body.

It was losing the war between the venom. She didn't have that much time left. At this point, she didn't listen to Wesker and his self-centered speeches. She just stared aimlessly at the ominous timer, waiting for the number to deplete to zero. She knew that she was helpless. No one could save her. She could not survive. Jill could feel intense pain near her lungs and abdomen. She could barely breathe. She knew that she was going to die. She had lost all hope.

The thought of Wesker getting the satisfaction of killing Jill sent chills down her spine. Wesker, sitting on the other side of the lab, was being strangely mute. He then stood up and walked over to the window, witnessing cars driving by and people entering building. Little did they what was going on inside a seemly normal "office".

A former S.T.A.R.S. executive and current BSAA operative officer fighting with a minuscule amount of hope. Wesker began to chuckle silently to himself, thinking of what would happen after Jill Valentine had died. There would be no one to restrain him from "saving" the world.

Wesker would live in compete and utter bliss as he watches innocent people suffer. He was a monster, and he knew it. He didn't care what people thought of him. Was there a single person who liked him? I don;t think so. What he also knew was that on this day, he would finally get his revenge.

After an hour of complete silence, an alarm could be heard through the entire lab, It noted that Jill's life supply was below ten percent. It was getting down to the wire. Wesker could hardly contain his excitement. He wanted to break out into song and dance to celebrate the death of one of his most deadliest nemesis. Jill, however, was the complete opposite of excited. She knew that she couldn't old on for very much longer.

She was drifting in and out of consciousness. Her body would soon be taken over by the venom that Wesker had injected her with. Wesker sat on the lab table where Jill lay. He pushed her blonde bangs out of her eyes. Jill closed her eyes. She didn't want to look at that ugly monstrosity. Wesker sighed.

"Jilly, we're going to have to do this the hard way." Wesker said while trying to force Jill's eyes open. She was ready to die at that moment. She didn't care if Wesker was the last thing she saw, she still had her memories. They would carry her to heaven.

"W-Wesker…" Jill said, faintly.

"Yes, Jill?" Wesker replied.

"Y-You're… pathetic…" Jill said, as she took her final breath. Jill Valentine was dead. Wesker had successfully completed his mission. However, he wasn't as ecstatic as he was just a few minutes ago. "Damn…" Wesker jammed his fist against the lab table. He did kill her, but, he was not the last thing that she saw. That would haunt him for the rest of his life. He turned around and looked at Jill's companion's blank faces. Now, he wondered what he was going to do with them…

Jill found tranquility as her soul was being lifted to heaven. All of her memories swarmed around her. She was finally at peace. She closed her eyes and went to sleep, waiting to reach the pearly gates.


End file.
